


Don't mess with The Demon King

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Tentacles, body horror at it's finest, poor Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Finn shows Kane the why he shouldn't mess with the demon inside Finn also known as "The Demon King."





	Don't mess with The Demon King

Finn grumbled to himself as he pushed and walked past anyone who got in his way, referees, commentators and wrestlers who is in Finn's way, they had know Finn was pissed off with something but unaware of anybody, Finn walked into a dark room, the lights were turn off as Finn stripped his leather jacket off and throwing it on the ground, sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television as the demon talk to him, "Why not show The Devil's Favorite Demon why he shouldn't mess with THE DEMON KING!!!!!!!" as the dark energy surround Finn as his body shift and change, Finn hold his stomach in pain then Finn Balor was changed into The Demon King, red, white and blue tentacles waved around his head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kane enter the empty room, the TV was off and it was dark, Kane look around, the TV was not playing See No Evil 2 then something tackled and pinned him to the ground, it look like Finn, but his body paint had came to life and tentacles are coming out of Finn's head, two dark blue orbs stared at Kane's mismatch ones, Kane look up at Finn, the younger man was naked with his hard penis was sticking out of his public hair, then the demon humped on Kane's clothed hard cock, already the older man was too shocked to even move, even when Finn swiftly remove Kane's jeans to expose his already erected member which is dripping with pre-cum, not wanting Kane to come yet, Finn angled himself above Kane's hard penis and impaled himself causing the Demon King to moan even though Kane could hear a demonic grumble but a shot of pain and pleasure hit the older man hard like if he was getting hit by truck as the tentacles thrusted into Kane's asshole, then they felt the bulge of the prostate and begin to grind and massage against it, Kane's mismatched eyes widen with pleasure when he came in Finn, howling in pleasure but Finn's tentacles were still massaging his prostate, ejaculation after ejaculation, Kane had no idea how many times he had came but he tried to stood up, The Demon King was still riding on Kane even when Kane was standing, Finn was still riding Kane's erect cock until Finn came, white spunk splattered on his chest, stomach and Kane's stomach as Kane followed suit, cumming into Finn's asshole. Finn slowly return to his human self, he slid himself off of Kane who is exhausted from the sex.


End file.
